1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saddle riding type vehicles and more particularly to a saddle riding type vehicle including a pair of front wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a saddle riding type vehicle is a three-wheeled vehicle including a pair of front wheels and a linkage that connects the pair of front wheels to a vehicle body frame. The three-wheeled vehicle is able to turn while leaning by the operation of the linkage.
JP 2005-313876 A discloses an anti-roll device for a three-wheeled vehicle. The anti-roll device includes a brake disk provided integrally with one element of the linkage and a caliper attached to a vehicle body frame. In the anti-roll device, the caliper is used to fix the brake disk to the vehicle body frame. In this way, the operation of the linkage is prevented. This prevents a rolling motion of the vehicle.
JP 2009-286266 A discloses a saddle riding type vehicle. The saddle riding type vehicle includes a support, a lock, a sensor, and a controller. The support supports a pair of wheels so that the wheels are able move up and down relative to the vehicle body. The lock connects to the support to prevent the movement of the pair of wheels in the vertical direction. The sensor detects the state of the vehicle. The controller controls the lock based on a detection result from the sensor. The vertical movement of the pair of wheels is automatically prevented or allowed by the controller. Therefore, the operation of the support is prevented quickly when a prescribed condition is established.
However, when the operation of the support is automatically controlled, the rider's intention cannot completely be taken into account. For example, the operation of the support may be prevented against the rider's intention. The condition in which the operation of the support is prevented must be set appropriately in order to avoid this inconvenience. This may however complicate the way of setting the condition or the like.